1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing devices and methods for dispensing contents from flexible containers and, more particularly, to a dispensing apparatus and method that may be used to dispense fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluids, including semi-fluids, grease, friction modifying materials and other viscous materials, may be stored and shipped in flexible containers adapted to carry hundreds of pounds or more of fluid. These containers may be made from a variety of flexible materials for dispensing the fluids through an outlet of the container. One example of such a container may be found in PCT International Application No. PCT/FI92/00252.
In order to dispense such fluid from such flexible containers, several types of dispensing apparatuses have been developed. Various pump arrangements have been developed to draw the fluid out of the container through the outlet. However, the apparatuses utilizing pumps often are interrupted in the emptying process to prevent air pockets from being created while emptying the container. Further, by pumping out the fluid, waste is problematic in that residual material remains on the walls of the container. In addition, due to the changing viscosity of materials related to changes of temperatures of the external environment, pumping of materials with varying viscosity may require various pumps depending upon the external environment surrounding the container.
Other dispensing apparatuses utilize manual force to force the fluid out of the container through the outlet via rollers. Other roller systems may rely on gravity to allow one or more rollers to squeeze the fluid from the container as gravity acts on the rollers. These devices are typically limited to materials having lower viscosity levels, thus only requiring minimal levels of force to encourage the dispensing of the fluid. Further, many of these dispensing apparatuses are stationary, emptying only the container which may be provided and positioned within the device.
Still other dispensing apparatuses attempt to combine mechanical force via rollers with a pump system. These systems are expensive because of the internal control systems required to allow the rollers and pump to operate in a proper sequence. In addition, specialized outlet tubing and valves may be required to assist the proper removal and rate of removal from the container. Further, these systems are not equipped to be easily maneuvered for operating in environments where strict spatial dimensions may be imposed in which the dispensing apparatus may be required to operate within.